


Living with the Wolves

by SW_7504



Series: If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, clone bros, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where, instead of Anakin as Ahsoka's master, Plo Koon is. This kind of has a story line, but may include some random one-shots. This is Ahsoka's life with her greatest hero, a grumpy commander, and hundreds of hundreds of brothers.
Series: If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851955
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	1. Becoming a Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so please be nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this chapter. I think I will be redoing a few of the chapter I have already written, so there may be a few changes.

In...Out...In...Out

Ahsoka tried her very hardest to control her breathing so she wouldn’t pass out. Her steps were robotic and stiff and she couldn’t turn her head to the sides. Her eyes were plastered forward, not daring to move to look away.

She had been called to the council chambers. Specifically.

Never before had she been called there by name and alone.

Was she in trouble?

There was no way that they could have figured out about that prank! At least, not yet, she made sure to hide her tracks. Could they have used the force somehow to figure out it was her?

No way! That’s not possible. She had been caught before, but that never resulted in being called to the council. She had only received (multiple) talking-to’s by Master Jey, never council talks! Maybe she had just had enough and were sending her there for the council to decide?

Her chest rose and fell more quickly and her eyes grew even more.

In...Out...In...Out

It took all her willpower as a Jedi not to book it straight back to her quarters. 

She had made it to the elevator that would take her up to the chamber room. She raised her arm and pressed the button, only to find her finger shaking immensely. She focused on the finger, trying to get it, along with the rest of her arm, to stop shaking, but the more she did, the more it shook.

She quickly grabbed it with the other arm and shoved both arms down, still clutching each other. The door opened with a ding and Ahsoka stepped in. The doors closed and she was headed up.

Her eyes squeezed closed.

It’s just the council.

It’s just the council.

It’s just the council!

She was screaming mentally.

The higher she rose, the more more her fingers began to twitch.

Stop!

But that did little as her hands continued to tremble at her sides, now gripping the side of her skirt like their life depended on it.

Suddenly, her entire body felt weird, as if she had just flipped over in the middle of space.

Ding!

Ahsoka jumped back, hitting the elevator wall hard with her head.

“Ah!” She rubbed fiercely at the top of her back lekku which had taken most of the impact.

The doors slid open and Ahsoka instantly straightened.

She let out a deep breath and stepped forward. There was a little hall that she walked down. She stared at the beautiful walls and pillars that adorned this part of the temple. She had hardly ever been up this high since it was only the council chambers that were up here.

Whoever designed the temple sure gave their everything with designing the top, Ahsoka thought.

The pillars had little indents on them, each spiraling up the pillar all the way to the top and the walls were covered in various designs that left no area untouched. Glimmering marble filled the floor and Ahsoka could see her own reflection in it. Her eyes were caught on the floor, seeing the beautiful colors that were hidden in the marble.

At first glance, they only seemed to be the dull tan color that was apparently most Jedi’s favorite color, seeing how everything they had was in it. But if you looked closer, you could see tiny spots of blue, gold, red, and green that made strange patterns in it.

She was so marveled by the floor that she didn’t notice that she had arrived at the chamber doors until her head came into contact with it.

“Jeez!” She said, looking up and glaring at the door, but her face quickly melting into awe.

If she thought the halls were beautiful, they were nothing compared to the doors. The doors were filled with gorgeous patterns and decorations that made everything else in the temple pale by comparison.

There were little drawings inscribed into it. Ahsoka could see drawings or kyber crystals outlining the doors along with, strangely, wolves.

She wondered why that was.

But she didn’t have much time to question it as the doors suddenly lurched forward, slowly opening.

Once again, she was reminded of just why she was here, and her whole body went rigid.

“Youngling Tano!” A crackling voice greeted her. “Come forward, you may.”

Ahsoka stiffly moved into the room, her eyes trained forward, not daring to look away.

In front of her sat a tiny green alien with long pointy ears.

“Troubled? Are you?” Master Yoda asked.

“N-no! Master Yoda.” She sputtered out, feeling 12 pairs of eyes on her. “Not at all.”

“Good!” He said, smiling, not noticing, or ignoring, her current state of panic. “Glad to see you again, I am.”

Ahsoka forcibly breathed out, and stretched out her fingers which had been clenched so tight they were pale.

“It’s good to see you too.” She said, with a somewhat forced smile.

Yoda smiled warmly at her and her body relaxed, if only by a fraction.

“Now, to business.” He said, and Ahsoka froze back up. “Know why we called you here, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka looked around the room. Almost all of the Jedi Masters were there. Most held their faces with calm expressions. She rounded her eyes till they came upon 3 Jedi sitting on the left side.

Obi Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti. Ahsoka had always liked them. Obi Wan had talked to her only once before but he seemed very nice. And Shaak Ti, since they were both ones of the very togrutas in the temple, Shaak had invited Ahsoka on multiple trips with her to Shili and they both had long talks about Shili and their culture. Shaak was somewhat like a mother to Ahsoka, teaching her things she otherwise wouldn’t have known.

Both had soft smiles on their faces.

And then there was Plo Koon. Under that mask, Ahsoka was sure he was grinning. His force presence was beaming with happiness and Ahsoka found herself relaxing from his presence.

Plo Koon was like her father. He talked with her as much as possible. He was actually the one who had brought her to the temple. But he was the one who had taught her how to hold a lightsaber and had helped her greatly with meditating.

Ahsoka actually found herself smiling back at him.

Suddenly, remembering Master Yoda and his question, she turned back to him.

“Um, no. I don’t know why you’ve called me here.” She said.

“Hmm.” Yoda said. “Chosen for an apprenticeship, you have been.”

WHAT?!?!

Apprenticeship! That meant she would be- She would have-

But she thought Padawans got chosen when they were like 16? She was 12, barely old enough to be a part of the senior padawan group. She had only received her lightsaber 2 years ago.

“I- I’m sorry, what?” She asked.

“As an apprentice, a Master wants to take you as.” Yoda said again.

Who would want her as an apprentice? She didn’t really have anything that made her stand out. She wasn’t the top of her class. She talked back to her teachers. She was sassy, bold, probably arrogant. At least, that’s what everyone told her. Not to mention, she was small. Tiny in fact. 

And it bothered her to no end. 

She couldn’t get through a conversation without someone asking her if she ever ate, or giving her “comfort” that soon she’ll have her growth spurt and that soon she’ll be just as tall and strong as anyone else.

So why would someone want  _ her _ to be their apprentice? Who?

“Wondering who?” Yoda asked.

She nodded.

Yoda didn’t say anything, he just nodded, looking at someone to the left of Ahsoka.

Yoda, as well as every other council member stood and ignited their lightsabers, each directly perpendicular with the floor. And Plo Koon stepped in front of her, holding a string filled with beads.

“Ahsoka Tano.” Plo Koon said. “As a Jedi High Council Member, I Plo Koon, wish to take you on as my Padawan learner.”

And suddenly, a hundred things made sense.

Ahsoka was left starstruck and she stood there.

Plo nudged her though their already strong bond and Ahsoka shook away her thoughts.

“I accept, Master Plo Koon.” Ahsoka said, bowing deeply.

As she sayed, facing the ground, she could feel Plo’s clawed hands attach the string of beads to the back of her headdress and something started to swell in her chest.

“Rise.” Yoda said, and Ahsoka stood back up, a large smile framing her face.

“Congratulations, Padawan Tano.”


	2. The First Battle of Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka in the first battle of geonosis

War.  
Ahsoka’s grip tightened on the sides of her little cockpit. Her eyes stayed trained on the floor as her hands trembled slightly.  
Around her, she could hear the soldiers scurrying around, preparing ships and getting supplies. But that wasn’t her reason for her shaking.  
Every once in a while, a sharp pang would hit her head, making her brain throb. She was starting to get a little headache from the sudden pains that tormented her head.  
“It is the deaths of fellow Jedi.” Master Plo had told her.  
He had told her that she had always been more in tune with her emotions. Probably more so than was allowed. But he had taught her how to control them, for the most part.  
He said that this was probably why she noticed the deaths of the Jedi more than other Jedi. Because she held more compassion than other Jedi.  
Stupid compassion.  
She was thrown from her thoughts as a loud alarm rang around the ship.  
“We’re nearing Geonosis.” A deep voice said on the intercom.  
“Are you ready, little Soka?” Plo asked, looking at her from the ground.  
“Yes Master.”  
Her head raced through the battle plans. Master Plo was in charge of the space battle. Just simply taking out some core ships. Easy right? He would be flying with her at the guns.  
“We will have a squadron of clones following us.” Plo said. “They will support us.”  
But that statement gave little comfort.  
What if she missed a ship and it fired on her and Plo?  
What if she accidentally fired at one of the clones?  
What if she took down a command ship but then it fell into the atmosphere and killed Jedi when it crashed?  
Master Plo must have noticed her worry because he was by her side in an instant.  
“Don’t worry little Soka.” He said, brushing her back lekku. “You will do fine. The clones will have our backs. They will not let anything happen to you or me. You will do fine. If I didn’t believe that, I wouldn’t have you here with me.”  
Slowly, she started to calm down and slowed down her breathing, which had become erratic, she noticed.  
“Are you ready?” He asked.  
She took a few more seconds.  
Was she ready?  
She was only 14 now. She had taken flight courses before. She actually had one of the highest scores in her class, but that meant nothing compared to the vulture droids that were literally designed to fly and blow up ships.  
Her hand subconsciously drifted to the back of her head where her beads were.   
No.  
She was a Jedi. A Kriffing Jedi. And not only that, but she was Plo Koon’s Padawan. She could handle anything.  
“Yes, Master.” She said. “I’m ready.”  
“Good.” Even though his mask covered his face, she could tell he was smiling. “Then let’s get going.”  
————  
Explosions rocked their ship as they raced through space. Plo Koon was an excellent pilot, dodging and weaving around the droids.  
She wasn’t too bad herself. She found herself hitting them more than missing. That was something!  
“Ahsoka.” Plo said over the comm. “We are nearing a core ship. Transfer the guns to the front. I will fire while you pilot.”  
“Yes Master.”  
She did as she was told and soon enough, she found herself steering around the numberless droids that were in her path.  
Plo helped. He would shoot any droids that took aim on them and was by far a better shot than her.  
As the ship neared its destination, the firepower increased. Ahsoka found herself jerking the steering from right to left, just trying to not get shot down. The clones had already gone their own way, leaving only Ahsoka and Plo Koon.  
As she got closer, her nervousness increased.  
What if I get shot down? What if-  
“Ahsoka!” Plo’s voice came. “You must steady out your steering!”  
“But master! They’ll shoot us!”  
“No. You are jerking away too much, making us a bigger target!”  
“Then what do I do?” She asked, panic and a little bit of annoyance mixed into her words.  
“Trust the Force.”  
Well there’s an idea.  
“Release your emotions into it. Let it guide you actions.” Plo said, his voice a lot calmer than it should be.  
Despite her obvious anger for the cliche comment, she followed his orders, letting her worry seep into the force. Slowly, she calmed herself, taking deep breaths in and out.  
Soon, she was back. Her focus solely on the task. Her eyes narrowed as she dodged through the volley of blasts. Her movements much more controlled and graceful than before.  
She steered the ship straight towards the core ship and yanked it to the right, flipping and weaving around all the blasts. They skidded just above the ship, so close, that Ahsoka was sure that if she even turned down just by a degree, that they would crash into it.  
Plo Koon sent out a flurry of blue bolts whizzing into the ship, taking out all it’s defensizes. She watched as the shield disappeared and bolts hit the ship as explosions racked the entire vessel.  
She flew just a bit higher, aiming towards the main command center.  
“Ready, Master?” She called out. “We won’t have a whole lotta time!”  
She twirled over another blast that came just a little too close for comfort.  
“I’m ready, Little ‘Soka. Just make sure that we stay alive long enough for me to hit it.”  
Vulture droids surrounded the main part and Ahsoka could hardly see though the flury.  
“Uh, Master?” She called out uncertainly.  
“Keep going, Ahsoka!” Plo yelled over the radio.  
She took one deep breath in and continued on her course.  
Suddenly, bright blue bolts flew out from behind her, taking out many of the vulture droids. Her head spun back and she saw 30 fighters all closing in.  
She tried to tamper down her complete joy as the clones flew past them, taking out all opposition.  
She curved the ship around, flying through the now graveyard of broken vulture droids and spun around straight to the command post.  
Plo Koon sent out 3 precise shots and soon the entire core ship exploded in a bright light of yellow and white.  
“Great shot, General!” A clone's voice called out over the comm.  
“That was wonderful, Master!” Ahsoka said.  
“All thanks to your perfect piloting.” He said.  
And this time, she didn’t try to stop the wonderful feeling that swept over her.


	3. Meeting the Commander of the 104th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens right before the Malevolence. About three weeks after the battle of Geonosis. Ahsoka learns about respect.

AHSOKA'S POV:

"Why can't I go on this mission?" She whined. The second battle/mission they were assigned. And he told her to stay back.

"Now, little soka. We've already been over this. This mission is very dangerous. Under other circumstances I would let you come, but not on this mission."

"But Master Plo! I'm ready! I can handle it!" She tried. This was probably the only downside of being Plo's padawan. He was always protective.

"Ahsoka." Plo Koon sighed. "This mystery weapon we're going after has destroyed anything that has come close to it. No one has survived. That's why I need you to stay here."

"But who will watch your back?"

"I have the 104th battalion for that. And Commander Wolffe."

"Commander Wolffe?" Who was he? She thought she was commander?

"But I thought I was Commander." She pouted, trying not to sound like too much of a youngling.

"Yes, you are." Plo sighed once again, for what seemed like the 12th time that minute. "But I feel that it would help you if you had another person to help you with your duties. Wolffe has been training his whole life and has earned his position as Commander. You two will be working close together as equal partners."

"I don't need help." She murmured.

To this, Plo Koon raised a brow, or at least, it looked like he did. If he had brows. Ahsoka wasn't sure but she knew that if he had eyebrows he would be raising one of them.

"Come on little one." He said, starting to walk off.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked, trailing him as they walked through the halls of the temple.

"We are headed to the Triumphant." He said.

Her nose wrinkled. "Triumphant? What's a Triumphant?"

Plo smiled. "That is the name of our flagship." He said.

"Oh! Wait. Why are we headed there? Are you leaving now?" Her mood suddenly damped.

"No. I will depart in 3 standard hours. But right now, I want you to meet the men."

"The clones?" She asked, excitement bubbling in her.

"Yes. I have already met them and have told them about you. They seemed very interested in meeting their Jedi Commander."

She smiled at that. Ever since she had heard about the clone army, she had been dying to meet them. They just seemed so surreal. Of course she had seen them. In the battle of Geonosis, they were everywhere. And ever since about a week ago, the men in white armor had started guarding the temple, but she had never gotten a chance to talk to them.

They continued down the halls of the temple, stopping every once and a while to talk to a Jedi Knight or Master. Her eyes roamed around the walls, staring at the numberless pillars that stretched high to the ceiling. Ever since she first arrived at the temple, those pillars had always amazed her. It was always so different from Shili. In Shili, their homes and buildings were made up of beautiful colors and were shaped to look like their montrals. Oftentimes, she would climb a nearby hill to see the city as a whole. It was a form of art and it left her breathless every time she would see it. While the Jedi Temple was vastly different, it still amazed her every time she would see it, standing tall and firm, high above Coruscant. Being a Togruta, she had always admired art. It was a part of her.

After a while of walking, the duo found themselves in the temple hangar. Inside the hangar were countless starships. Ahsoka could identify a few such as the jedi starfighters, a few republic gunships, some bombers, but there were others entirely different from what she had seen before. But she didn't have a lot of time to think about that as Master Plo directed her towards a gunship near the entrance of the hangar.

"Is this the Triumphant?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Up ahead of them was a gunship. A gunship. And not even a very spectacular one at that. To it's right and left were four clones, all in their white armor save one who wore an officer's uniform.

Plo Koon chuckled at her tone. "No. This is the gunship that will take us to the Triumphant."

Ahsoka nodded her head as they made their way over to the ship. As soon as they got there, all of the clones that stood in front of it instantly snapped to attention.

"At ease, men." Plo Koon said, and the 4 men relaxed, but only slightly.

“The ships all loaded with supplies, sir.” The one in the officers uniform said formally, giving a short glance at Ahsoka. “All that’s left is the men.”

“Thank you Wolffe.”

So that’s Wolffe, Ahsoka thought. She looked him up and down, trying to get his picture in her mind for later so that she would remember him.

"Who's the youngling?" Wolffe asked, gesturing to Ahsoka. Her whole body tensed. She was no youngling. At least, not anymore. She raised her hand, pointing an accusatory finger at him and she was about to say something but Plo inturrupted her.

“This is Padawan Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano.” Plo said, motioning proudly to her. “She will be working closely with you over the course of the war."

This time, the clone turned fully to her. While he made no visible expressions, she could feel the confusion and panic radiating out of him like a star. He looked her up and down before saluting her.

Ahsoka gave a curt smile and nodded. He relaxed again, but the tension was still there.

Together, they all boarded the gunship and took off. While all of the men had their arms at a 90 degree angle to hold on to the grip, Ahsoka found herself straining to reach it. She noticed Wolffe staring at her and she quickly turned her head, her montrals darkened from embarrassment.

She turned her head to stare out the little holes of the gunship. She could see Coruscant, lit up and beautiful as ever. Her gaze shifted up to space where a small, triangular ship was waiting. It looked similar to the one her and Master Plo had on Geonosis but newer.

“Are you ready, little soka?” Plo asked.

She gave a smile and nodded.

Soon enough, they landed in the hangar of the Triumphant. It looked almost exactly the same as the hangar on the other ship, give or take a few clones, ships, and crates. The clones all scurried around, some carrying crates while the others marched in lines.

“I will head to the bridge to make sure things stay on schedule.” Master Plo said. “Commander Wolffe, why don’t you show Ahsoka her way around the ship.”

“I- uh. Yes sir.” Now he was showing visible panic, but he managed to control himself. Some of the clones they traveled with were snickering at his discomfort.

“Well then. I’ll see you back here in 3 standard hours, Ahsoka.” He said bowing.

“Yes, Master.” She said, bowing back.

And with that, he left.

Ahsoka turned to face Wolffe, who was still staring at Plo, with a face Ahsoka couldn’t really make out.

\------

WOLFFE'S POV:

He waited patiently by the gunship. General Koon would be here shortly and they would then make their way off to find that mystery weapon. And he was strangely excited. He hadn't been able to participate in the first battle of Geonosis. A kriffin concussion from training had left him in the med bay while all his brothers went off to fight. Once he was fully healed, the battle was already over and he was shipped off to the 104th battalion as Commander under Jedi General Plo Koon. What he hadn't expected was there to be another commander. But he paid that no mind. If they were anything like General Koon, then they would have no problem working with each other.

That was why, when General Koon approached the gunship with a small female togruta youngling trailing him, he was beyond confused. Where was the commander? Wasn't he supposed to be meeting them before the mission?

He gave his general a quick run down of the preparations and spared a glance at the young girl.

If he thought she was small from a distance, she was tiny up close. Her head, montrals included, didn't even come up to his shoulders and she was skin and bone. She probably weighed less than half his armor. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no. The worst part was her choice of clothing. She wore a burgundy tube top along with a mini skirt and white tights, leaving most of her skin exposed. No armor in sight. If she was ever assigned to go to battle, she would definitely have to change that.

"Who's the youngling?" He blurted out, before he could think better about it.

He saw the little half pint tense up at the last word and her eyes flare. She was about to say something, but General Koon interrupted her.

"This is Padawan Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano." The general said, motioning to her as if proud. "She will be working closely with you over the course of the war."

It took every ounce of will power he had to not gape like a blowfish at the small girl who was his commander. She was his commander. Well, technically, they were co commanders. She looked like she was 12 years old. And she was supposed to command his brothers in battle? And he just insulted her? Called her a youngling? (which she still was, in his mind)

He quickly saluted her and she gave him a small smile and nod. While his body unstiffined, because he couldn't really say that he got relaxed, his mind was still swirling.

Commander?

She was a commander?

They boarded the transport and made their way to the Triumphant. But all he could do was stare at the child. He watched her struggle to reach the grip bar. The grip bar that he was holding just fine. She suddenly looked over and saw him staring. Her montrals darkened, which he assumed was the same as blushing?, and her head quickly turned.

And now he had embarrassed her.

Kriff, what else could go wrong.

They landed in the hangar of the flagship and walked out.

"I will head to the bridge to make sure things stay on schedule.” Master Plo said. “Commander Wolffe, why don’t you show Ahsoka her way around the ship.”

WHAT?

He and the little shortstop were already awkward with each other when the General was around, and he now wanted him to babysit her?

"I-uh. Yes, sir." He managed out. Behind him, he heard his brothers snickering at him. And they had a good reason. Wolffe was always cool and collected. Never once out of line. But suddenly, this little child walks up to him and his entire everything is thrown up in flames.

He wanted to glare at his brothers, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of the general who was now walking away a free man.

"Ahem." A sweet voice said from the side of him. His head turned to see the half pint staring up at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh- yes. I don't think I've been properly introduced. I'm Commander CT-3636."

Her face scrunched up. "Do I have to call you that?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." He said.

"CT-3636. Do I have to call you that? Didn't Master Plo call you Wolffe?"

"Oh, well, yes. But I just thought you'd prefer to call me by my number."

She gave a sweet smile. "No. I'd much rather learn your name than your number. Sounds less harsh." She said, emphasizing the last word with a wrinkle in her nose.

"Ok." He said, not quite sure what to do in this situation.

"My name's Ahsoka Tano." She said.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Commander Tano." He said curtly. "If you'll follow me, this way, I'll show you around."

The sooner they got moving, the sooner this would be over.

\-----

They moved around the ship. He had shown her the barracks, which held a few troopers there, each who stood up and saluted her as soon as she entered the room. She had looked pretty shocked but played it all very well. They had then moved to the training hall, the mess, and the generators. In the halls, men would stop and salute them both and each time, she was slightly startled, as if she didn't expect it.

Eventually, they found themselves walking a long hall, headed to the mess. They had already spent a good two and a half hours exploring the ship and both were feeling slightly hungry. The halls were now mainly empty. Most of the men were in the training hall. They passed by another trooper and he saluted them and they nodded back. Once the trooper rounded the corner, the girl's shoulders slumped.

"You okay there commander?" Wolffe asked, feeling slightly concerned for the young girl. Only slightly.

"No." She yelled in frustration. "I'm tired of all those men saluting me! And you calling me commander! I hate it! It makes me feel like- well, like- I don’t know!"

"All due respect, sir. But I don’t think that being saluted and treated with respect is nothing you should really be getting upset over." Wolffe said, not quite sure what the issue was.

"Fine. I- I just don't understand why they salute me."

"It's because you're their commanding officer."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why do they salute me if i'm their commanding officer?"

"It's a form of respect." He said.

"But I haven't done anything. Why do they respect me?"

Wolffe opened his mouth but no words came out. She really hadn't done anything to earn respect, she just got there. So that wasn't the reason they were saluting her. They were saluting her because that's just how things were. They were to salute and respect their commanding officers.

"They respect you because you're their commanding officer."

"I thought you had to earn respect though?" She asked.

Wolffe stopped in the hall.

Kriff, how many questions was this girl filled with?

"Yes you do have to earn respect."

"Then why do they respect me?" She asked again.

Well- because- because that's just how it is." He said, before walking briskly down the hall, trying to get rid of the headache his commander was giving him.

"Wait." She said. "Why did you salute me?"

This made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"At the gunship. When Master Plo introduced us. You saluted me. But why? I'm not your superior. We're equals, right?"

They most definitely were not equals. She was a Jedi and he was a clone.

"Listen, shortstop." She frowned at the nickname, but he ignored it and continued on. "You're a Jedi. And we're clones. We're not equals. You'll always be more important than the rest of us."

She was silent and she stared at the ground. He turned to leave, but a quiet voice froze him.

"Not to me." She whispered. Both were silent now. "Wolffe?"

He slowly turned back around and was met with two giant blue eyes staring at him.

"Wolffe? Can you promise me something?"

"Uh, sure. Sure, kid." He said, something inside him urging for him to go comfort the little girl. He quickly trampled down the feeling

"Can you promise me you won't salute me until I've earned your respect?" She asked, her wide blue eyes pleading with him.

"I'm- um, well, it takes a lot to earn my respect." He admitted.

"I'm willing to wait." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Then yes. I promise you."

"Thank you." She said, bowing slightly to him.

“Um. Your welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not sure if anyone is still following this, but I like it so I will continue. I'll try to update at least once a week, but I make no promises.


	4. Meeting The 104th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets the rest of the troops of the 104th batallion and Wolffe learns a little more about his Jedi Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on this story as well as another one so I will try to update both as much as possible.

“So we got about 30 minutes until you guys are off.” she sighed. “And I think we’ve already toured the entire ship. So what now?”

“Well.” Wolffe started. “I believe that most of the men just finished training. And I’m sure they’ll be dying to meet their new commander.”

She perked you at this.

“Why?” She asked. “They already tired of you?”

While he didn’t smile, she caught the sides of his lips twitch.

“No. But a Jedi commander is much different from a clone commander.” He said.

“So where we headed?” She asked, bouncing a little.

“The mess.” He said, effectively shutting her up.

They continued down the way in uncomfortable silence.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir,” Wolffe said, trying to break the tension, “where did you get your headdress?”

“Huh?”

He pointed to the teeth that sat on the top of her head. “If I remember correctly, General Ti has a similar one.”

“Oh yea! This headdress was given to me as a gift. These are the teeth of an akul.”

“Akul?” He had never heard of the beast, but based on the large, sharp teeth that lined the girl’s face, he could assume it was no fluffy loth cat.

“Yes. They’re large, orange beasts that are native to Shili. They have destroyed many villages and are really the only beasts that we togrutas fear. They kill their prey by biting into it, then wringing it around until the neck breaks.”

“I see.” Wolffe said, swallowing deeply at the image the young girl just put into his head. “And you were given this headdress as a gift?”

“Yes. The teeth of an akul are only worn by someone who has conquered the beast single handedly.”

“Wait. You mean to tell me you killed one? Alone?” Wolffe stared at her incredulously.

“Yes. When I was seven. Why?” Ahsoka seemed genuinely confused.

“Well- it’s just- When did General Ti kill hers?”

“I’m not sure. But I think she did when she was around 16? That’s normally when togrutas do this. I heard she also got pretty beat up while doin it.”

“And you did this when you were 7?”

“Well, it was kinda on accident.” Ahsoka said, wincing.

“What do you mean on accident?”

“Well, I was with Shaak Ti on Shili. She was on a meditative retreat and offered to take me along since I had never been back to Shili since I had left to become a Jedi. Anyway, I was playing with some of the other children a little bit away from the village when the akul jumped out from nowhere. It started to chase us. We tried to run back to the village, but it blocked our path, and we were too far away to call for help. I knew that we most likely weren’t all going to make it so I told everyone to run and that I would distract it. They did, but I guess the akul realized that three togrutas was better than one, because it started chasing after them. It- it managed to get to one of them. I think she was only five years old, but it pounced on her. And, I don’t know what came over me, but all the sudden, I found myself on top of it, holding on for dear life as it tried to get me off. It eventually threw me off and I landed on like, the only rock in grasslands. I’m pretty sure that was when I broke my wrist. Then it charged at me. I looked around and saw a large stick near me so I grabbed it and as soon as it was practically on top of me, it stabbed it straight into it’s neck. I then bit it in a vital spot on its neck, effectively killing it.” Even though the story was heroic and brave, she explained it like it was just some big mistake.

Wolffe just stared at her like she had grown a third eye.

“Hey! Togrutas are natural predators, biting our prey is not uncommon.” By this point, they had stopped walking and were now talking in the middle of a hallway.

“No. That’s not-” Wolffe started. “Wait. You mean to tell me that you killed a beast that had destroyed villages and was even hard for General Ti to kill when you were seven?”

She didn’t give any verbal response, just a slight nod.

“That’s- that’s- That’s incredible!” Wolffe was dumbfounded by this girl.

“Yea, well, tell that to the tribe leader. He said that it was all just luck. Or some force trick. Said that someone as small and weak as me couldn’t possibly kill a beast like that.”

Suddenly, the girl standing in front of him made a lot more sense.

Wolffe finally understood. Her constant need of approval. Her need to be the greatest. Her unwavering effort in trying to prove to everyone that she wasn’t just some youngling.

She had worked and worked and worked just to get everyone to see that she could handle herself. Just for everyone to see that she wasn’t just a child. And her effort had slightly paid off. She was, in his knowledge, one of the youngest Padawans in Jedi history and also probably the youngest Togruta to kill an akul.

But everyone, including himself, could not look past her age. He judged her from the moment he saw her. Believing her to be innocent and naive.

And suddenly, Wolffe gained a lot more respect for the young commander.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. There were hardly any clones walking around the halls now. Ahsoka assumed most were getting ready for the mission. The mission she would be missing.

Even before they had made it to the doors, her montrals were buzzing. She could hear the noise though all the metal that seperated her from it.

They made it to the doors of the mess.

The doors slid open and her breath was taken away. In front of her were waves and waves of white plastoid armor. The once empty tables were now filled with bodies, all chatting and laughing with each other. As soon as one of them caught sight of her and Wolffe, he stood so straight so fast that she was sure he had hurt himself.

“Commanders on deck!” He yelled, and the rest of them scrambled to attention, the comfortable chatter now gone.

“At ease.” Wolffe called out, and they all returned back to their conversations, although Ahsoka could hear how the noise had died down quite considerably. “Come one.” Wolffe said, and she followed him to the food line. On her way, she could pick up little bits and pieces of conversations.

“That’s the Jedi commander?”

“Looks like a tiny Shaak Ti.”

“Where’s her armor?”

“Do you think she’s missing her playdate with the other younglings to come ‘ere?” A clone said. He had white hair and was sitting among some other clones, all who snickered at his comment.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body going rigid. Her hands were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning pale. Suddenly, a gentle hand firmly placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up to see Commander Wolffe giving her a knowing look. Apparently he had also heard that conversation.

Slowly, she allowed herself to release her grip and gave her commander a small smile. Together they got their food and sat down, just a few seats away from the clone with white hair. Once they sat down, the clone looked slightly at them before returning back to his conversation. However, now the conversation had nothing to do with the commanders.

Ahsoka sighed and stared at her food. Her fork tapped against her food and she rested her head against her hand.

Apparently, she was still a youngling.

Wolffe narrowed his eyes at her. A strange sense of protectiveness surged through him. He quickly got out his datapad and started typing, trying to find the gruesomest, nastiest picture. And as it turned out, it wasn’t really all that hard to find one. If her description before had given him an ugly image, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

“Hey commander.” He said, loudly enough to be heard from a table over, and effectively drawing the attention of many clones. “You say that this was the creature that you hunted and killed, when you were seven.”

He projected the picture of the akul, in all of its terrifying, orange glory above the table and stunned silence from nearby tables followed.

Ahsoka gave him a confused look but he just winked.

“Uh, c-commander?” The clone with white hair said. “You? You say you killed that beast?” His eyes never once strayed from the screen.

“Yes.” She said. “I did.”

Some quiet whispers were exchanged between the troopers. However, Ahsoka didn’t mind these ones as much.

“Daaamn.”

“She killed that thing when she was seven? Kriffin hells.”

“How in hell do you even kill something like that?”

“Do ya think she was wearin’ armor when she killed it?”

She could not hold in the smile that was already shining on her face. “Do ya wanna hear the story?” She asked.

Nodds came from everyone. Wolffe had already heard this story, but hearing her tell it with her usual enthusiasm and splendor made him want to hear it all the time. She used her hands to help explain certain parts, and while it really didn’t add anything to the story, every trooper enjoyed it. And if someone had been looking, they would have seen a small smile on the lips of their hard commander.

\----

“It’s time for us to go little soka.” Plo Koon said as he stood in the door frame of the mess hall. He had arrived about halfway through the story, and while he had heard it a million times before, it was always a delight to watch the clones faces, slack with awe from the tales of their commander.

Ahsoka had quickly caught his eyes and said a small goodbye to the troopers, all who returned it with shining smiles, some even saluting her on her way out.

“Hey! Commander.” A clone yelled out, the same one with white hair who had insulted her before. “Once we’re back from our mission, how’s about we teach ya how to play a good ol’ game of sabacc? It’s tradition for a battalion to teach it’s Jedi.”

“I would love to.” She said back, her smile growing impossibly wider.

“I see you have made some new friends.” Plo commented.

Ahsoka smiled shyly. “Yes, Master. They are all great men. It will be an honor serving with them.”

“Indeed. I’m sure they can’t wait till the next mission they get assigned on with you.” He said, smiling through his mask. He had always encouraged Ahsoka to try and reach out to more people and show compassion. And he knew that these friendships she was forming may lead to issues later, but right now, it seemed to brighten the clones so he would ignore it for now.

“What will I be doing while you’re away on your mission?” Ahsoka asked.

“The council has decided to place you with Anakin Skywalker during my mission.”

“Anakin Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked. “ _ The _ Anakin Skywalker?”

This earned her a chuckle from Plo Koon. “Yes,  _ The _ Anakin Skywalker. Now, while I’m away, I don’t want you getting into any trouble.”

“Come one Master. You know me. I never do.”

They had now arrived in the hangar and the gunship that would take Ahsoka back to Coruscant.

“Yes, well. At least try to behave. Skywalker isn’t the most patient Jedi.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you proud, Master.”

“I know, little ‘soka. I know.”


	5. Meeting Anakin and the 501st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets Anakin Skywalker along with some of the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.  
> I am currently in the middle of moving. I will still be updating this one as much as I can. But I am also working on another story that I will be posting in a couple of days so please check that one out. Anyways. Thanks for the comments. I honestly love reading all of them.

“What!?!”

Anakin stared, open mouthed at the blue image of his former master.

“Calm down, Anakin.” He said in his crisp Coruscanti accent. “You will only be watching over her until Master Plo’s mission is over.”

“You mean babysitting?”

“Anakin. Teaching the future generation is a privilege. You should consider getting a Padawan.”

“Oh, no. A Padawan would only slow me down.”

Obi Wan just gave him a knowing look. “Either way. You are not getting out of this. It has already been decided. She should be there any minute.”

“Fine.” He grumbled. “But only this once. I don’t wanna make this a habit of watching over her.”

Obi Wan gave a sly smile. “Alright then.”

His image then disappeared off the screen. Anakin rubbed his hand on his face then gave a long sigh. This would definitely be interesting.

————

If Ahsoka had any less self control she was sure she would be sprinting down the temple halls right now. Instead she was… briskly walking. Yes, briskly walking down to  _ The Anakin Skywalker’s _ quarters.

Once she reached his door she took three deep breaths before knocking.

“Come in.” Came the muffled response.

She pressed the button and the door slid open but she stood, frozen, at the doorway.

The room was a mess. And when she said mess, she meant disaster. Random metal parts and tools were strewn across the room along with a dirty robe or two. She could not make out a foot of space that did not have something occupying it.

And in the center of it all was Anakin Skywalker, sitting on the floor with 3 tools held in his mouth and two more held in one hand. His entire focus was on his metal arm. He, as of yet, had not acknowledged her, as she was left standing in the doorway as he jabbed different things into his arm.

Soon enough, he drug his eyes up to her with a somewhat annoyed expression.

“You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me?”

Ahsoka quickly broke out of her trance and quickly ran up to him.

“I’m Ahsoka. I was told you’d be overseeing my training while Master Plo is on his mission.”

“Yea, sure. Hand me that wrench, will ya?”

He stuck out his arm, his eyes still focused on his metal one. Ahsoka quickly looked around and found it, miraculously, and handed it to him. He then went back to working on his arm.

“So… what is the plan?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I could send you off with the younglings to train.” He said, that last part probably not meant for her to hear.

“Hey! Wait a minute.” Ahsoka didn’t come to his quarters only to be sent away. “You’re supposed to be in charge of me,” however much she hated to admit it. Then she added, with a little smile. “Your stuck with me, Skyguy.”

He instantly spat out all the tools from his mouth and fixed his eyes on her, his mouth opened slightly. “Hey! Don’t get snippy with me, young one! You know. I’m not even sure if you're old enough to be a Padawan.”

She just rolled her eyes. “Yea, well, newsflash. I’ve already been a Padawan for 2 years. So I think I’m old enough.”

“Fine!” He huffed.

He then lifted his non-metal hand and pressed on his communicator.

“Commander Rex, here.” Came a voice.

“Rex.” Master Skywalker said. “I have a few things to discuss with you for our next mission. I’ll meet you at the barracks in about half an hour.”

“Who’s Rex?” Ahsoka whispered next to him.

“Nevermind.” Skywalker said back into his com. “I’m coming over now.”

He stood up and brushed off his clothes. “Come on, _ snips _ .”

And with that, he marched out the door, followed closely by Ahsoka.

They walked through the halls in silence. Every once in a while, she would look up at him, but his eyes were stuck forward. They continued on till they were outside, heading down the steps.

“Um. Where’re we headed?”

“The barracks.” Came the stiff reply.

“The clone barracks?”

“You know any other kind of barracks?”

This shut her up. Together, they got into a speeder and headed towards the barracks. Ahsoka had hardly ever gone out of the temple and onto the Coruscant streets, so everything fascinated her.

The loud engines. The shouts and horns. The bright lights that glowed even in the sun.

The barracks were only a few miles away from the Temple so they arrived there in no time.

In front of them stood a huge, black and grey building. It was rectangular, like most other buildings and it had a single tower right in the center, raising high into the sky. In front of it was a gold Republic cog at least 20 feet high.

Ahsoka was so entranced that she didn’t even notice when Anakin exited the speeder.

“Well?” He asked impatiently.

She quickly jumped out of the speeder and followed Anakin into the base.

The halls were flooded with clones. Most had their helmets on, but Ahsoka could see a few faces. They each stood at attention and saluted the duo as they walked through the halls.

“Umm. Master Skywalker? Where are we going?”

“We’re headed to the 501st barracks.”

Okay?

They continued down the halls, taking a few different turns till they stopped in front of a steel door. Without even knocking, Anakin walked into the barracks. Ahsoka came in right behind him, not too sure of what they were doing.

Inside were more clones. However, this time, most were in black or red clothing instead of their hard white armor. Some were lying on their beds, looking at datapads and others were playing games with each other.

“Attention!” A hard voice yelled.

Instantly, the clones all looked up, saw Anakin, and jumped to attention.

“At ease men.” Anakin said.

One clone walked up. He had white armor, but his was painted with blue lines and he had blond hair.

“General.” He said, not even looking at Ahsoka.

“Commander Rex. I’d like to introduce you to Ahsoka Tano. She is the commander of the 104th battalion.”

“Sir.” Rex said, saluting to Ahsoka.

She gave him a small nod and he relaxed.

“Well, Rex so there’s something I need to talk to you about-”

Dee. Dee.

Anakin looked down to the green light that was blinking on his comm.

“Anakin Skywalker.” He said.

“Anakin.” Came Obi Wan’s voice. “Where are you?”

“The clone barracks.”

“Well we need you. Come to the council chambers. We’ve got a new mission for you.”

“On my way, Master.”

And with that he ended the transmission.

“Well. Looks like I’ll have to talk with you later. I’ll be back here as soon as possible.”

He started to walk back to the door and Ahsoka followed him.

“Uh. Where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“With you to the council chambers?”

“No. They called for me. Not us. Stay here. Rex. Watch her for me.”

“But Master-”

“But sir-”

“I won’t be long.”

He then walked out of the room, allowing no further conversations. Ahsoka turned to Rex who was staring at the door much like how Wolffe was when Plo pinned her on him.

“Uh. Right.” He slowly looked to her. “How about we go into my office.”

“Sure!” Ahsoka smiled.

Together, they walked down one of the isles. Ahsoka didn’t have to be a Jedi to feel the eyes that were looking at her from behind.

They made it to a door at the opposite end of the room. Just to the left of it was a small group of 5 clones sitting in a circle, each holding cards and a large stack of credits was placed in the center.

“Hey, commander.” One said.

“Coric.” Rex reliped.

“Who’s the kid?” Another asked.

“This is Jedi Commander Tano of the 104th battalion.”

They each gave salutes and straightened their backs, not bothering to stand, to which Ahsoka was grateful for.

“Hey Rex! Wanna play a game of sabacc?”

“Not now, Jesse. Got a lot of paperwork to do.”

“What about you Commander Tano?”

“Oh, I’d love to, but I don’t know how to play.”

All the clone’s mouths fell open.

“Are you kiddin me?”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. The 104th never taught you?”

“Well I was only with them for 30 minutes until they were shipped off.”

“30 minutes is plenty of time!” The one called Jesse said. “Come over ‘ere commander. I’ll teach ya.”

“I don’t think-” Rex started.

“Ah, come on. It’s harmless.”

“Yea. You go do your paperwork and we’ll make sure the commander’s taken care of.”

Rex looked like he wanted to protest, but he gave up and headed inside his quarters.

“Ok. First off. Introductions. My name’s Jesse.”

They then went around in a circle.

“Coric.”

“Denal.”

“Hardcase.”

“Kix.”

“You can all call me Ahsoka.” She said, smiling politely at them. “Are you sure you wanna teach me? One of the men in my battalion said that it was some sort of tradition for them to teach their Jedi sabacc.”

“Yea, well, they got two Jedi, and General Skywalker already knew how to play, so we can teach you and they’ll teach General Koon.”

“If you’re sure.” Ahsoka said, still not sure herself.

“Great. So. To start off.” Jesse said, smiling again. “This is a betting game. I’ll give you 5 credits to start off. After that, you’re on your own.”

————

“You sure you’ve never played kid?” Hardcase asked as he wearily watched Ahsoka pull in another stack of credits.

Ahsok laughed. “I promise.”

“Well. I’m gonna stop before this kid wipes me clean.” Kix said, throwing down his cards.

“What about you, Denal?” Ahsoka asked. “Wanna play another round?”

“Sure. I still got a few credits.”

“Better stop now, Denal.” Coric warned. He had stopped after the second round and after losing many credits.

Rex then walked out. He looked down at the group. And at the large pile of credits stacked up in front of Ahsoka.

“I see she’s a natural.” He said, his voice portraying no emotion.

“Well. She learned from the best.” Jesse said, a stupid smile on his face.

Rex’s com beeped.

“Commander Rex, here.”

“Rex.” Anakin’s voice said. “Get the men ready. We’re leaving within the hour. We just got called to help the search for the Seperatist’s secret weapon. Oh, and make sure the kid comes along too.”

“Yes sir.” Rex said, shutting off the communication. “You heard em boys. Suit up.”

Well. It looks like she’d be searching for the weapon after all.


	6. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer! Ahsoka and Anakin have a short conversation with Master Plo and then the Council.

Boring.

Not the first word she thought she’d use to describe her second mission. And yet here she was.

As soon as they boarded, Anakin left, saying he had “important battle duties” to attend to, and once again, pinning her off on someone else. All the 501st were preparing, so they couldn’t play sabacc with her. So that left Rex.

And apparently he saw her as free labor.

He claimed that it was important to know how to do paperwork. It was one of her duties as commander. So, naturally, he said she needed some practice with it.

And that was how she ended up in Rex’s office, tapping and writing out signatures and whatnot on her data pad.

The worst part was that she wasn’t even doing 104th work. No. She was filling out work for the 501st battalion.

Apparently “important battle duties” didn’t cover paperwork in Anakin’s mind as she forged another one of his signatures.

When the 104th came back, she would make sure that Wolffe would be doing all the paperwork. She wasn’t about to go and willingly do this again.

The thought of Wolffe turned her thoughts back over to the 104th. They were all really nice men, once she got to know them. She specifically remembered one, who’s name was Blunder. At first, the name had sounded a little odd, but after he tripped and spilt his caf all over the ground right in the middle of her story, she started to understand why he got his name.

He was a really nice man. He had mumbled a sorry after tripping and his face had gone quite pink, but Ahsoka had assured him that everything was fine. The clones had all laughed at that. Apparently “messing things up” was the norm for Blunder.

Ahsoka felt a sort of friendship with him. She, or all people, knew about messing up. She could tell that they had the potential to become good friends. She would have to talk to him more after this mission.

She wondered how many other clones were like Blunder. And the meanings of all the other clones’ names. She was pretty sure she understood Wolffe’s name, that one wasn’t difficult, but other names, like Sinkers. She would have to ask him when he got back.

“How you doin, kid?” Rex asked, looking up from his own data pad to look at her. She shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts.

In front of Rex laid 4 empty mugs that were all once filled to the brim with caf. Ahsoka wondered if the man ever slept.

Probably not, seeing how he has to do twice the normal amount of paperwork, Ahsoka mused.

“Oh, you know. Just dandy.” She said.

“Ahsoka… Ahsoka come in.” Her comm buzzed.

“Ahsoka here.” She said.

“Ahsoka. Meet me on the bridge. We’re receiving a transmission from Master Plo.”

Finally!

“Sorry, Rex.” No she wasn’t. “But I gotta go.” As fast as possible.

Before the commander could respond, she sprinted out the door and raced through the halls.

She ran by clones, all who jumped to the sides of the halls as she passed, trying to throw up a quick salute before she passed by.

She burst through the doors of the bridge, slightly panting.

In front of her stood Anakin Skywalker with one brow raised but a slightly amused expression. And in the holo projector was the blue image of her master, Plo Koon.

“Koh Tou Yah, Master Plo.” She said.

“Koh Tou Yah, little soka’.” He said with a grin. “It seems my efforts to keep you away from this mission have failed.”

He gave a small smile, as if accepting her presence. Which surprised Ahsoka. Normally, he wouldn’t have been this okay with her going on missions while he was gone. Especially one as dangerous as this. She’d have to ask him about this later.

“How’s the hunt for the mystery weapon going?” Anakin asked.

“We’ve tracked the weapon to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements.” Master Plo said.

“I’ll have to ask the council, Master Plo.” Anakin said, hesitation clear in his voice. “I was given strict orders to protect our staging area.”

Suddenly, the hologram glitched. Master Plo’s image began to flicker on the screen.

“Master Plo?” Ahsoka asked. “What’s happening?”

But before she could finish, the screen went blank, erasing Plo’s image.

“Lieutenant!” Anakin yelled. “What’s happening?”

“Sorry, sir.” The clone replied, frantically pressing buttons in front of him. “The transmission’s been cut off. It seems to be cut from the source, sir.”

A brief look of shock etched its way across Anakin’s face, before quickly being masked.

“Come on.” Anakin said, his usual monotone voice returning. “We have to inform the council.”

“You heard Master Plo.” Ahsoka said. “He needs our support, we have to go help him.”

“We have to see what the council decides first.” Anakin replied.

Since when did you care about what the council decides, Ahsoka thought.

“This is an important meeting Ahsoka.” He said. “Remember, be mindful, and only speak when spoken to.”

Or in other words, don’t mess this up and don’t make me look bad.

“Don’t I always.” See said, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

Anakin looked surprised and offended at the same time, as if he wasn’t used to people talking back to him.

He probably isn’t, with him being the “chosen one” and all.

The doors slid open to reveal 4 images, already in conversation.

“This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace.” The chancellor was saying. “We cannot afford to lose any more ships, my friends.”

His head turned towards them, and a grin broke out on his face. “Ah! Master Skywalker. Have you had any success finding General Grievous’ secret weapon?”

Anakin walked forward and pressed a button on the panel. A star popped up on the screen.

“Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact. And we have had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was…”

Realization dawned on Ahsoka as she looked up to Anakin Skywalker, who was looking at her with careful consideration.

“That his fleet was destroyed. Like the others.”

His head quickly turned back to the Masters, not daring to look at Ahsoka.

_ Destroyed? _

_ No. No that’s not possible. The Triumphant and its two companions? Destroyed? _

“We are about to prepare a rescue mission.”

_ Yes, we need a rescue mission. _

“Hasn’t clone intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?” The chancellor asked innocently, his voice carrying no concern or even sympathy. It made Ahsoka’s back bristle slightly.

Ahsoka watched this all in shock.

“The separatists are being unusually tidy.” Master Kenobi said. “They don’t want any witnesses.”

_ What are you saying? _

“Tragic are these losses.” Master Yoda said. “But prevent more, we must.”

_ But what about Master Plo? _

“All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys, including yours, Skywalker. I’m afraid we can’t risk any more ships with a rescue mission.”

_ Do they even care about any survivors? _

“Wait!” She said, stepping forward. She knew Anakin would most likely yell at her after, but Master Plo needed help. And she was going to help.

“Just because there haven’t been any survivors before doesn't mean there won't be any this time.”

Everyone was silent.

“Boldly spoken for one so young.” Chancellor Palpatine said.

Man, she was seriously starting to hate this guy.

But his words planted very deep seeds of worry. Ahsoka instantly backed up and bit her lip.

“Well, she has spent the past few days beside Anakin.” Master Kenobi said, a sly smirk on his face.

Ahsoka turned to look at Anakin and instantly regretted it. He was glaring at her. She was sure that if looks could kill, she would already be in flames. But his glare seemed to only fuel her frustration.

_ Did nobody care about Master Plo? Did nobody care about all those troops on those three ships? _

“Excuse the Padawan.” He said coldly. “We will deploy as you have instructed, master.”

As soon as the hologram ended, Ahsoka turned on her heels and marched out of the room. She had made it back into the bridge when Anakin had caught up to her.

“Ahsoka!” He yelled angrily.

“If anyone could survive, Master Plo could!” She said. “I don’t understand why-”

“What you don’t understand is Jedi protocol.” Anakin interrupted. “Or your place, young padawan.”

By now, the entire bridge was silent. Most of the clones were now staring at the two of them.

“But people’s lives are at stake!”

“Ahsoka, like the chancellor said, the weapon has left no survivors before-”

“And like I said, that doesn’t mean there won’t be any survivors now! What about all the clones in the 104th legion? What about Wolffe? We can’t just leave them out there in the middle of space to rot! They deserve better than that!”

“I never said that we should leave them.”

“Ahem!”

Both heads snapped up to a man wearing a grey uniform.

“Admiral.” Anakin said, straightening and brushing off his tunic. “We’ll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. I’ll scout ahead for enemy activity.”

“Isn’t that risky, with the mystery weapon out there?” The man asked.

“It might be, but I know you won’t question my orders.” Anakin said with another pointed glare at Ahsoka, who just rolled her eyes in response.

“Come on, snips.” He said, walking out of the bridge. Ahsoka followed him out, missing all the eyes that still stared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter everyone. We just moved and school just started again, so my life's been pretty hectic. I've also put up another story so that's been taking up some of my time as well. I'll be updating soon!


	7. Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets one of the members of the 104th battalion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little one-shot that happened before the 104th left to find the Malevolence.

**PLEASE READ THIS : This happens before the 104th leaves for the Malevolence. I realized I haven't updated this in a while (stupid writers block) so I gave you a little one shot. The next chapter will resume with the main storyline.**

"Aaagghh!”

Ahsoka and Wolffe’s eyes met. Together, they raced through the door where the sound had come from, but stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was 2 clones. One held in his hands a large bucket of red paint that was dripping down the sides. His eyes were so wide Ahsoka had no idea how they were still in his head.

The other was lying flat on the ground, red dripping down the sides of his face, hair, and armor.

“What’s going on in here?” Wolffe demanded.

The clone standing up snapped out of his daze and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Um, well, sir. It was a little bit of an accident.”

“Ya damn right.” The clone on the ground said, wiping a hand across his face and effectively smearing it even more. “Blunder, ‘ere tripped over the air and got all his paint all over me. And I had just finished touching it up!”

Wolffe sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Dash.” He said, stretching out an arm to help the trooper up. “Let’s get you to the showers. Ahsoka? Can you help Blunder with the spilled paint? Don’t want him to make a bigger mess of things.”

His words were harsh, but his tone said almost the opposite. Almost as if he was used to this Blunder fellow spilling paint all over everything.

“Uh, yea. Sure thing, Wolffe.” Ahsoka said.

Wolffe and Dash left the room, leaving Ahsoka and Blunder staring at each other.

“Here.” Ahsoka said, bending over and grabbing a cloth. He quickly lowered himself and also grabbed a rag and started cleaning up.

“So, you’re Blunder, right?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yep.” He said, cracking a smile. “And I can assume you now know why?”

Ahsoka laughed. “Well, I’m pretty sure.”

They both laughed at that.

“My name’s Ahsoka.” She said. “I’m Plo Koon’s padawan.”

The clone jolted and stood up as fast as he could, throwing the rag and saluting.

“Commander!” He said, looking straight ahead.

“At ease.” Ahsoka winced, tearing off the painted rag that Blunder had thrown at her face.

He looked down and his eyes got more impossibly wide.

“I’m so sorry!” He said, getting back down and taking back his rag. His eyes were trained on the floor and his face was a brilliant shade of red, though Ahsoka doubted it was from the paint.

“It’s okay, really.” She said laughing.

Though that really didn’t seem to relax him. Instead he went back to cleaning the ground, his movements rigid and robotic.

Ahsoka started to worry. She didn’t want them to be afraid of her.

“So… what were you doing with paint?” She asked, trying to get him to relax.

“Oh. Um. I was going to do some nose art on one of the gunships. Sir.” He said.

“You do art?” She asked.

“Yes. It calms me down.” He replied.

“Do you draw people?” She asked, completely forgetting her task and staring at him with crystal eyes.

“Um, sometimes.” He said, finally looking at her confused.

“No.” She said, scrunching her brows. “Really?”

“Yes sir.” He said, loosening up. “I’ve drawn clones, other humans, kaminoans, though those aren’t as pretty.”

“Just because of the anatomy?”

“Ha!” He laughed. “No, cause I can’t really bring myself to draw them pretty. Can’t really say that I enjoyed them on Kamino.”

“What do you like to draw?” She asked.

“Anything, really.” He said. “I like doing new things though. Unique things. But I haven’t really found anything quite unique yet.”

“Well, let me help you.” Ahsoka said, settling down on her palms. “Let’s see. What kind of unique did you have in mind?”

“Well, I want to do a person.” He said. “And I want them to be colorful, no bland colors. And if they can have different anatomy as humans, or clones at least, that would be nice.”

“Anything specific in mind?”

“Well, on Kamino, I wanted to draw General Shaak Ti. She was really colorful and different but I left before I got the chance.”

“Okay, so then togrutas.” She concluded. “They can be a little hard, I think. Each one’s different. In color, markings, patterns. So it may be a little difficult but if you’re looking for a challenge…”

“Yea.” He said, coming to the same conclusion. “Yea, togrutas. That’ll be fun.”

“Just show me when you’re done with it.” She said. “I bet it’s gonna look awesome.”

He grinned.

The door slid open and Wolffe came walking back in.

“I can see that the cleaning’s going great in here.” He said, his dry sarcasm dripping off of every word. “Come on, short-stop. We gotta finish your tour.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, Blunder.” She said, standing up. “Looks like I didn’t really help you.”

“All good, Commander,” He said. “And you helped me a lot more than you realized.”

His memory was already capturing the image of her and listing out the colors he would need.

“Well, I hope I see you soon.” She said, waving as she left the room.

“Me too.” He chuckled as the door slid shut again. “Me too.”


End file.
